mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulk Biceps/Gallery
Season two Hurricane Fluttershy Muscular pegasus S2E22.png|A perfectly normal pegasus standing. Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|..Until, Rainbow Dash flew in. Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png|And thus, a meme is born. Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png YEA! S2E22.png|Dude, do you even work out?! Derp S2E22.png Bulk Biceps behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png The ponies about to attempt to lift the water to Cloudsdale S2E22.png Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png|"Yeah!" is his only catchphrase. Season three Wonderbolts Academy Pegasi talking S3E07.png Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire being assertive S3E7.png Bulk Biceps looking S3E07.png Bulk Biceps making a straight face S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Bulk Biceps S3E07.png Bulk Biceps subject to intimidation S3E7.png Spitfire 'Ya think you're hot stuff' S3E07.png Bulk Biceps moves down S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png The pegasi flying S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Other pegasi feeling dizzy S3E07.png Everypony checking the list S3E7.png Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png The new trainer S3E7.png Red team flag S3E07.png Teams say wahoo S3E07.png Spitfire 'Lead ponies and wing ponies must fly together' S3E07.png Bulk Biceps and Cloudchaser standing together S3E7.png Spitfire 'they will be immediately disqualified' S3E07.png Cloudchaser nervous pairing S3E07.png|Sticking together. Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Trainees fly away S3E07.png Cloudchaser and Bulk Biceps flying together S3E07.png Lightning 'Ready to rock and roll' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Ready' S3E07.png Cloudchaser and Bulk Biceps sees Rainbow and Lightning flying away S3E07.png Facing the obstacle course S3E7.png Bulk Biceps and Cloudchaser starting the obstacle course S3E7.png Going through the first obstacle S3E7.png Bulk Biceps going past the ring S3E7.png Bulk Biceps and Cloudchaser passing first obstacle S3E7.png Cloudchaser and Bulk Biceps about to hit cloud S3E7.png Six pegasus pile-up S3E7.png The other pegasi in the clouds S3E07.png Stranded Cadets S3E07.png Standing by S3E07.png Begin Test 5 S3E07.png Scramble S3E07.png Split up S3E07.png Snowbalkl eating a cloud S3E7.png YEAHHHHH S3E07.png The other teams cloud busting S3E7.png Shocked Cadets S3E07.png Don't forget the package S3E07.png Appalled Cadets S3E07.png Lightning Dust gets zero approval S3E07.png Lightning Dust making a stand for herself S3E07.png Lightning Dust after all S3E7.png Lightning Dust pointing at Rainbow Dash S3E07.png A New Beginning as Cadet Leader S3E07.png Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Saluting his leader. Into the wild blue yonder S3E07.png|Flying off. Season four Flight to the Finish Bulk Biceps holding rope S4E05.png CMC trying to pull rope from Bulk Biceps S4E05.png Bulk Biceps afraid of a butterfly S4E05.png Rainbow Falls Rainbow speaking to Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps S4E10.png Bulk kissing his muscles S4E10.png Bulk lifting his leg S4E10.png Fluttershy observing S4E10.png Fluttershy and Angel looking at Bulk S4E10.png Bulk shouting at Fluttershy S4E10.png Rainbow 'I like your attitude, Bulk Biceps' S4E10.png Rainbow imitating Bulk S4E10.png Rainbow 'it's up to the three of us' S4E10.png Rainbow 'remind you how much I' S4E10.png Rainbow correcting herself S4E10.png Bulk 'Bring it on!' S4E10.png Fluttershy looking at Bulk Biceps S4E10.png Pinkie Pie in front of Bulk Biceps and Fluttershy S4E10.png Pinkie Pie cheering with Fluttershy on the floor S4E10.png Pinkie Pie being a cheerleader S4E10.png Pinkie Pie shouting at Fluttershy using a megaphone S4E10.png Bulk shouting P at Pinkie S4E10.png Bulk smiling S4E10.png Bulk 'And after that' S4E10.png Bulk 'in the Equestria Games!' S4E10.png Bulk and Fluttershy hears Applejack's voice S4E10.png Bulk looking at the bettys S4E10.png Applejack, Bulk and Fluttershy eating bettys S4E10.png Rainbow 'Show me what you got!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'Flap those wings!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'all four hooves off the ground' S4E10.png Bracing to fly S4E10.png Bulk trying to fly S4E10.png Bulk struggling to fly S4E10.png Rainbow 'while you're up there!' S4E10.png Bulk wheezes S4E10.png Rainbow under Bulk S4E10.png Pinkie Pie 'P is for' S4E10.png Pinkie Pie trying to think of a word S4E10.png Rainbow feeling down S4E10.png Fluttershy struggling S4E10.png Fluttershy under Bulk S4E10.png Fluttershy 'I just hope I don't let anypony down' S4E10.png Bulk 'We'll make them proud!' S4E10.png Applejack presents a betty S4E10.png Main cast and Bulk walking S4E10.png Main cast and Bulk setting up a tent S4E10.png Fluttershy 'Right' S4E10.png Bulk shouts 'Yeah!' S4E10.png Pinkie Pie throws confetti S4E10.png Pinkie Pie blowing party hooter S4E10.png Bulk 'Maybe' S4E10.png Rainbow 'let me see you flap it!' S4E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow seeing Bulk flying S4E10.png Bulk grunting while flying S4E10.png Bulk getting hit by a betty S4E10.png Rainbow looking at Bulk S4E10.png Rainbow inserts horseshoe onto Bulk's hoof S4E10.png Fluttershy talking to Bulk S4E10.png Bulk 'Ready!' S4E10.png Fluttershy touches the horseshoe on Bulk's hoof S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk walking together S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk looking up S4E10.png Rainbow 'And my personal heroes' S4E10.png Rainbow 'maybe you can learn something' S4E10.png Rainbow wants Bulk and Fluttershy to look up S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk sees Soarin falling S4E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Main cast and Bulk sees Soarin falling down S4E10.png The ambulance coming S4E10.png Soarin getting onto the ambulance S4E10.png Rainbow 'about how great I am' S4E10.png Bulk shouts at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png|"'P' is for Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy whispering at Bulk's ear S4E10.png Bulk feeling embarrassed S4E10.png Bulk 'Never mind!' S4E10.png|"Never mind!" Rainbow 'right before the tryouts' S4E10.png Rainbow 'to be at my best' S4E10.png Fluttershy, Bulk Biceps and a butterfly S4E10.png Rainbow encouraging Bulk S4E10.png Bulk stuck in the ring S4E10.png Fluttershy 'I'm ready to take the horseshoe' S4E10.png Bulk transferring horseshoe to Fluttershy S4E10.png Bulk and Fluttershy gets flung away S4E10.png Bulk trying to find Fluttershy S4E10.png Fluttershy stuck behind Bulk's back S4E10.png Bulk can't do wing-ups S4E10.png Rainbow 'keep doing your wing-ups' S4E10.png Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy and Bulk together S4E10.png Bulk consuming the bettys S4E10.png Bulk presenting the last betty to Rainbow S4E10.png Rainbow rejects the offer S4E10.png Rainbow rubbing on her belly S4E10.png Bulk bouncing the betty with his muscles S4E10.png Rainbow walking backwards slowly S4E10.png Flower being levitated onto Bulk S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk in dresses S4E10.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy and Bulk in dresses S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk practicing baton pass S4E10.png Fluttershy hits Bulk with horseshoe S4E10.png Bulk Biceps about to cry S4E10.png Bulk Biceps crying S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk hear Rainbow wailing S4E10.png Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow "no way I can fly now" S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk check in on Rainbow S4E10.png Bulk Biceps stuck in door frame S4E10.png Bulk Biceps embarrassed smile S4E10.png Fluttershy telling Rainbow not to worry S4E10.png Fluttershy smiling at Bulk Biceps S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk found a replacement S4E10.png Fluttershy feeling sorry for Rainbow S4E10.png Fluttershy making a promise S4E10.png Derpy scared in background S04E10.png|"CROSS OUR HEARTS!" Fluttershy speaks to Bulk Biceps S04E10.png Derpy looking at dropped flag S4E10.png Mane 5 sitting around looking sad S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps looking sad S4E10.png Derpy shrugging S4E10.png Twilight "is that Rainbow Dash..." S4E10.png Mane 5 looking toward Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow Dash "I feel great because" S4E10.png Fluttershy, Bulk, and Derpy shocked S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png Rainbow Dash feeling guilty S4E10.png Rainbow Dash walking up to Ponyville team S4E10.png Pinkie Pie and Derpy smiling S4E10.png Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Soarin flies into the sky S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot take off into the sky S4E10.png Rainbow Dash about to take off S4E10.png Bulk Biceps joins Rainbow and Fluttershy S4E10.png Bulk Biceps finessing through hoop S4E10.png Bulk Biceps through the hoop S4E10.png Bulk Biceps flies toward Fluttershy S4E10.png Bulk Biceps passes baton to Fluttershy S4E10.png Fluttershy fumbles with horseshoe S4E10.png Fluttershy catches the horseshoe S4E10.png Bulk Biceps out of breath S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk hugging Rainbow S4E10.png Ponyville team looking at crowd S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Timekeeper giving medals to Ponyville team S4E10.png Spitfire taps on Rainbow's shoulder S4E10.png Bulk Biceps victorious "YEAH!" S4E10.png Timekeeper taking Ponyville team's photo S4E10.png Group photo S4E10.png Ponyville team photo in friendship journal S4E10.png Simple Ways Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Everyone looking at Pinkie Pie S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Inspiration Manifestation Pinkie jumps onto high striker S4E23.png Miscellaneous Season 2 cast poster.jpg Comic issue 1 page 3.png|Bulk Biceps appears in Issue #1 of the official comic Comic issue 1 Dynamic Forces cover.png Category:Character gallery pages